


Dance Lessons

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dance Lessons

"I don't think this is a good idea, James." Teddy tried to invent a reason—scratch that, a _likely_ reason he didn't want James pressed flush against him but it was rather difficult as that was something he wanted desperately.

"Come on. I know your Gran got you lessons before your coming of age party." James took a sip of his butterbeer. "I need your help, Teddy. I have two left feet like my dad."

Teddy snickered. "Your dad really is terrible."

"Just teach me enough I won't fall flat on my face until I'm good and pissed and not because I trod on one of my cousin's shoes." James gave him that look—wide eyes, pouting lips. Teddy sighed his acquiescence. 

"Brilliant." James jumped up from the sofa and held out his hand to Teddy. Teddy waved his wand and the furniture slid across the floor and came to rest against the wall. As he took James's outstretched hand, James placed his other hand on Teddy's hip. As much as Teddy liked James's hand there it wasn't correct posture. 

"Put your hand below my shoulder blade," Teddy instructed removing James's hand from his hip. James smiled slightly but did as he was told. Teddy put his hand on James's upper arm. "Make your arms firm, none of this soft stuff." James straightened himself and held his arms in the correct, rigid position. 

_Had his arms always been this strong and muscular?_ Teddy found himself wondering. He swallowed and tried to will his blood far away from his groin, which only exacerbated the problem as now he was thinking about his cock. And James's. _Fuck._

Maintaining a slight distance, he said, "I'm going to lean against your arm but you hold me up, yeah? Then you step forward with your right foot while I step back with my left. Then you do the same with your left. You lead with your arms and I lead with my back, OK? You're not pushing me about the room, we're moving together." James nodded listening intently to all of Teddy's directions. 

"Go on three." James didn't wait for the count, stepped forward, and trod on Teddy's foot.

"Sorry!" James burst out laughing, resting his head on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy inhaled the scent of him, wanting to run his fingers through James's thick hair. James lifted his head after much too short a moment. "Let's try again."

This time as Teddy stepped back, James stepped forward. "Good." Slowly they progressed around the room. "Right, left, now turn, good, right, left . . . " They danced around Teddy's flat until James stumbled and pulled Teddy down on top of him, laughing.

Teddy tried to pull away before James noticed he was half-hard, but James held his arms tight.

"Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" James whispered as he lifted his head, his lips inches from Teddy's. 

"Shut it, James, and let me go." Teddy doing his best to sound annoyed but failing miserably. 

"No." James pressed his lips to Teddy's as his hips pressed forward to meet Teddy's growing erection.

"This isn't funny." Teddy struggled to escape James's grasp but he held tight, wrapping one of his legs around Teddy's. 

"Not trying to be funny." James caressed his face softly, his thumb brushing Teddy's cheekbone. "I want _you_ to teach me to _dance_."

Teddy's eyes widened. "What?" he choked out.

"I want you to be my first," James said, biting his lip. If Teddy hadn't already been half in love with James, the look he was getting would have sealed the deal.

"What will your dad say? I won't do anything to cross him, he's been too good to me," Teddy said seriously. Harry had been the perfect blend of father and friend to Teddy and he couldn't betray that trust for anything. 

"He—" James hesitated. "He knows how I feel about you. I told him."

"Did you tell him you planned to seduce me as well?" Teddy replied, beginning to realize this was no joke and that James wanted him too.

James grinned his cheekiest grin. "Oh, I don't think he'd approve of what I have in mind but he's all right with us in a 'I don't want to know' sort of way."

They were both silent for several minutes, Teddy still have trouble believing it was true, that James wanted him to be his first.

"So," James said finally, running his fingers through Teddy's midnight blue hair, "will you teach me?"

Teddy kissed him tenderly. "It will be my pleasure, Jamie."


End file.
